


The Earth May Whisper

by MikailatheCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slow Build, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailatheCat/pseuds/MikailatheCat
Summary: Monsters and magic come to life as we follow Keith and the others unravel the worlds past secrets.ORAfter Lance is left for dead by the other knights in training, Keith makes the mistake to help him recover. Shit hits the fan, and other character arcs ensue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Feedback is always extremely appreciated; especially critical feedback!  
> Thanks!

Prologue

The svelte figure trampled over twigs- heavy breathing mixed with sharp snapping sounds- forest otherwise still. Above in the speckled sky followed a massive figure which seemed to serve as a memento for the other who finally reached the bank of the river; once a choppy surface of life now covered in ice. Coming to a halt a large gust of wind threw back the hood of the land runner, revealing a woman with pale skin and thin black hair. Her eyes sallow she looked askance as the other flew down, gusting over the ice in rhythmic patterns. In the shadows you can only see the creatures eyes, two narrowing suns compacted against the mass when it finally landed on the opposing bank.. 

Taking a bold step forward the woman skidded, seeming uneasy on the sleek surface for only a moment until she regained her composure. She began dancing with the crackling of the surface. Tempting fate and tiptoeing upon the thinner ice holes. Beings beneath her followed in curiosity to the show she put on. Their bodies blurred but the fins and fingers were defined as they pressed against the ice, attempting to break through. 

Half way across a heavy presence made itself noticeable along the former bank with yelps and growls. Freezing in place the girl whipped her head to view the new arrivals. Beasts- about twenty of them-stood on all four limbs, covered in purple tinted fur; faces mixed with that of a lion, and a hungry wolf.  Their eyes a pupiless yellow, and tails lashed like a weasel's. One of the larger ones didn’t hesitate as it made eye contact with the woman, fangs bared it charged onto the river, others following mindlessly. Almost instantly the surface debacled under the creatures weights and long sharp hands reached out to grab at those who stuttered atop the shattering ice while those that went under never came back up. Those who had yet to follow onto the ice became a rabble of bodies, whimpering and snarling until more came from the shadows of the trees, balkanizing the left over into new routes around the river. 

The woman didn’t hold her breath as the moon finally showed its face above the mountains. She made haste skidding the rest of the way to the opposing bank, senses heightened as she kneeled on all fours like the other who were struggling to follow. Her hands made quick work of the snow and ice, practically gliding through the thick of the trees, till she reached a small town, hood and suit now shredded, with a large lump under the cloak, hiding the treasure she desperately guarded. Skidding at the edge of the town she cautiously made her way to the hallow outskirts, where homes were rugged and made of the laziest of woods and nails. Upon seeing a solemn lone lantern hanging above the fifth house down she stood up, stumbling as fatigue gave way through her thighs. Falling onto the porch, she groaned. The front door practically flew open, proceeding heavy footsteps and a reliving embrace. 

“Lia! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” asked the man who held her close. She did not answer, as a small wale interrupted her response. They paused before he pulled off her hood, to reveal her body, now covered in a thick silky fur, and on her back a small body, fussy from hunger. Hands now shaking he reached out, and untied the cloth that had kept the child bound to her. He cradled his son, and she tucked the hood around him, and pulled the small dagger off her neck. She stripped everything off her body, and tossed them to the front of the property,

“Do you remember our vow?” she asked quietly, her partner choking back tears, and her now yellow eyes dimming in sadness. She leaned down to her family and kissed the babies forehead, and embraced the two gently. From behind fell a sphinx, with a goats bloodied corpse in its grasp, painting the strone objects with its blood. 

Releasing her hold on the two she kissed her lover, then stood, and turned towards the beast. Climbing upon its back the sphinx spread its wings wide while she looked back one last time,” His name is Keith,” she whispered, before the night filled with the man's cries, and the neighbors panicked murmurs. 


	2. Chapter 2

The squealing of pigs was always a pleasant way to wake up in the morning. Especially if it’s before the sun has even risen.

“Lance? Get up and come to the barn!” he sighed. For a brief he believed he could disobey his mothers calls, but seconded guessed that as a broom was being hit against the floor of the ceiling, causing the room to shake. Heaving himself out of bed, and tiptoeing around his siblings he made it to the creaky staircase, and followed suit towards the racket. 

“What’s all the hullabaloo about?” he mumbled, whipping the sleep from his eye. His mother scoffed at him, flattening his hair, and fiddling with his sleeves till they were up to his elbows. 

“Wash your face and hands. The mother swine is just about to give birth,” reality hit him like a brick. Quickly he followed his mother's commands, and pulled on his boots, worn out and flat but they got the job done.  
“Oh shiieee- Already? Isn’t she like, a weeks early?” he asked, growing nervous. An early birth wasn’t uncommon when you breed and sell pigs for a living, but it was still a gamble each time they were early. If you get stillborn piglets there is no chance of buying them, but if you get small runts then of course someone will buy them, but the price of raising them till they get fat enough was expensive, and they may lose more than they give if it takes too long.

“Such is the way if you raise pigs for a living. Full of loud children and surprises,” She replied, him tailing behind her to the barn. It was a small one in comparison to many, but well built and stable for harsh weather. He remember when his grandmother had built it all those years ago. She put every scrap of silver she could into the structure and his parents made sure it did not go to waist. 

Most births of pigs are relatively quiet, so all this noise was another reason to be worried. The mother pig was in fact giving birth. She seemed to already have 4 piglets out and about, suckling on the teets. The process however seemed to be stalling due to racket of the other pigs.

“Wait here,” He said while moving to the back to see what was causing all the riot. Three adult swines were huddled up, annoyed and upset at something in their troff. Taking a closer look he had found a young chick dancing around inside, eating at the scraps of the pigs nightly meal, ”Seriously? This is what you’re all so freaked out about?” he asked leaning down to scoof the chick from the feeder. It however had other plans and made a loud hissing to him, head turning into that of a snake to strike. Surprised he leaped back and tripped over a bucket, to fall onto the floor. 

_ There goes my clean pants, _ He thought while standing up, “Listen here you little-”he lowered his voice, “shit!  I’m way too tired for this, and need to get back to work. You either get lost and go back to where ever you came from, or I’m gonna get you with this bucket!” the creature ignored him to his utter dismay, and as promised he scooped it up with a bucket, and waddled out of the barn. The thing hissing all the while. His mother eyed him as he stepped out

“What's wron- Ayya! You’ve soiled your good pair of trousers?! I just washed them yesterday!” Today was not his day. 

“I’m going to the Holts house,” He commented, looking at the mother pig and seeing that she was just about done. The total of piglets was thirteen, which was not good in numbers. He found 13 to be a most unlucky number for him. His mother however seemed to be proud of it. Having given birth to nearly a dozen kids, including himself. Her maternal instincts must be going strong. She crossed her arms and looked at the bucket then him expectantly.

“ _ Fine,  _ I’ll cut the cords, but after that I’m dropping off a present to Pidge,” He never liked getting his hands dirty, but as ingrained in his head from his family, ‘ _ Such is the way when you raise pigs’.  _ He pulled out a small wood carving knife and proceeded to snip gently at the rubbering chains that held them all together. Umbilical cords finally cut, and hands thoroughly bloodied, he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed the hissing bucket and made his way into town.

Strange things like this weren’t entirely uncommon for him. He was friends with Pidge and Hunk after all. The former being a to be mischievous warlock, and the later a master at dealing with mythical creatures. They were amazing, especially when they went to Garrison Knights Academy with him. Hunk was training to be a stable runner, while Pidge often just snuck in to be with her brother, Matt. He was an excellent rider, as well as being in the top class for next in line commanders. Right after the great Samuel Holt, and the even greater Shiro Takashi. No one really knows where he came from but he was a born natural at the job. To his dismay all three commanders had recently been sent out on a scouting mission, so his chances of being trained by any of them this week were very slim. 

The Kingdom of Garrison was wide but segregated from any of the other ruling kingdoms, or independent towns. This was due to the King Iversons troubles with the use of magic and growing population of the Galran beasts. It has been 19 years since one was even spotted near the borders of the country but since then a wall and gates were now protecting the kingdom from any invading creatures. It was safe to say that Garrison was heavily guarded, and well protected due to the immense size of the military. He only had to ever worry about his family, and how much his position to be will earn for them in shillings. That and of course actually passing the training for any guard position at this point. Keith, an aloof apprentice of Shiro always seemed to beat him in everything, now matter how much effort LAnce put into getting better. It was extremely annoying to say the least. 

Wading his way he finally made it to the Holts house; a large cottage connected to many other buildings, only separated by single layered walls, and decor on the inside. By this time it was already sun up, so like the night owl that Pidge was, he expected the same from them. Or at least still conscious enough to answer the door. Kicking the door, while rude, just seemed right for his mood at the moment. So he did just that. After a few seconds of constant kicking a sudden shout came from the inside. 

“God  _ damn it _ Lance, what could you want from me at this hour?” the voice shrieked, followed by a loud crash and then heavy footsteps. His face gave a smug grin to the reaction, and waited patiently for the door to open.  Seconds later silence settled. Obviously waiting for the explanation. He rolled his eyes.  _ So suspicious of everyone… _

“I’ve got you something. Now hurry up. This thing is really starting to creep me out,” he pleaded, as the chick snake rolled around helplessly in the deep, and relatively dirty bucket. He didn’t like snakes. Not one bit. Their scales reminded him of a toads wurts. How or why he wasn’t entirely certain, but he remembered once his mom told him after chasing a frog into a pond, he had been bitten by a garden snake. After that he had developed a case of warts all over his body. He shuddered at the thought. He took way too good of his skin nowadays for anything like that to happen again. 

The door busted open, revealing a very curious Pidge. Their attire was baggy, and formless. Their usual attire if in town. Always able to catch someone's eye, even if just for a second. Pidge was a strange one alright, as their eyes widened in sight of the creature,” Woah! What is that?” immediately they pulled him in by his sleeve, nearling taring the bucket away from his grip,” Some sort of magic deformality? A new species of Cockatrice? No, that can’t be- Lance isn’t turned to stone…” They went to the table in the dining area, or so that's what he assumed it was. When Pidge was left alone in any room for more than two days it becomes a bigger pigsty than his mothers barn. Books thrown about the room, papers and scraps of metal, springs, and gems all sprinkled in the corners and most random places. Dead trees and plants- Oh there is a new one. Another small cacti. Those were rare around the kingdom ever since his great grandmother was a child, yet somehow Pidge always managed to get their hands on one. Honestly, the poor thing won’t last the next two hours in their care at this rate seeing its current over watered pot. Taking a few more steps he followed Pidge to the table, praising how he loved what they did with the place before Pidge cleared off the contents by literally tipping it over on one side, than dumping the creature onto it. 

“Woah, Pidge what are you doing? Don’t let that thing loose!” he cried, jumping back as the freak of nature waddle around, and curled up in a defensive manner. 

“Shut your pie hole! I want to see how he moves!” 

“He?! You can tell what gender it is?”

“Well- no. But if you look at its chicken parts, it looks like the beginnings of a rooster. See?” They insisted, pointing and poking it with a stick that they pulled out of their baggy sleeve. 

“Don’t poke it! What if it’s poisonous? Or can spit fire? Or both?!” he shrieked as it curled around the stick in a limp fashion and seemed to make itself at home. Unbelievable. 

“Don’t shit your shorts- Or well. Inside them at least. Have a little accident on the way here?” They asked, pointing to his soiled garnets.

“Ha. Ha. I fell after tripping over a bucket, alright? Could’ve happened to anyone,”

“Sure, anyone as long as they’re you,” snickering Lance bit his thumb at Pidge, where they did the exact thing back then giving him the bird. Literally. They threw the thing at him. In a frenzied panic he screamed and slipped on some papers, landing uncomfortably in a pile of books and- are these dirty dishes? Just his luck. His back acked as he sat up, with the assistance of a laughing pidge. Snake thing still tucked carefully around the stick in their hands. 

“Illusion magic! Isn’t it cool? I’ve finally managed to copy small object moving!” They squealed, levitating him onto his feel in a sloppy manner, “I can’t wait to show Hunk,” they added as Lance nodded in agreement. Impressed and pride overtaking his annoyance and spiteful emotions. 

“I’ll admit, it was pretty cool. Think you could create a copy of pants for me though?”

“Pshh- hell no,” They flicked their rist and out flew a pair of pants which hit him in the face, “But you can borrow my brothers, I don’t think he’d mind too much,” with that he gripped the clothing and walked into the other room to get dressed,” If you’d like, I’m sure I could wash them for you- I’ve been working on a spell to-”

“No offense Pidge, but the last time I let you clean something of mine, I had to walk around town with a singed shirt,” he scoffed at the memory, then snatched the bucket that previously held the creature and tossed his pants into it. 

“You know, I think Hunk would love to see this,” They exclaimed to which he agreed readily. 

“Wanna go wake him up by using that new illusion spell you have? Maybe make a tiny unicorn run around his room?”

“I was thinking a toad,” Lance shuttered.

“Let’s go with his dog, Titan. He’s to lovable to have torchered by such monsters,” 

“Toads are cool, I could make him croak and stuff if I tried hard enough,” They insisted.

“I wasn’t talking about the toad,” They then proceeded to trip him the entire way to Hunks house. 


End file.
